Entre La Luz y La Oscuridad
by Ice-Demon Hikaru
Summary: Nuevos enemigos esta por llegar en busca de la luz blanca y negra de las  Powerpuff Girls Z y los Rowdyruff Boys que los aran trabajar juntos
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

**Alguien sabría decir que es el bien y que el mal ? , se dice que ambas son fuerzas que mantiene el equilibrio , al iguales que eso las Powerpuff Girls Z y los Rowdyruff Boys son opuestos en muchos rasgos pero son idénticos en otros , lo que ninguno sabe es que muy pronto sus vidas dependerán de unir sus fuerzas para parar una fuerza que no viene ni del bien ni del mal , podrán dejar de lado las diferencias para proteger lo importante para ellos ? o sus diferencias aran que los nuevos rivales tomen el control de todo incluso de sus vidas ?**


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 . Los Element ruff Boys

Para todos era un día , pero en algún lugar escondido para muchos existía un laboratorio secreto dedicado a la investigación sobre la luz blanca y negra incluso en ese mismo lugar se decía que avían creado tres jóvenes con súper poderes

-Vaya que sorpresa , los tres jóvenes han progresado mucho este tiempo – decía un científico mirando unas hojas junto con otro científico

-Si pero por lo mismo los ase peligrosos , por eso debemos aumentar el sistema de seguridad –

-Veo que el proyecto "Element Ruff Boys " ya esta apunto de terminar …-

Dentro de una celda de energía se encontraban tres chicos sentados en lo que parecían camas que solo eran tres colchones gastados y una almohada,

-Bueno uno se acostumbra a esto supongo – dice uno de ellos era un joven de cabello castallo oscuro de ojos verdes , en su frente usaba una banda blanca y usaba un el traje de los Rowdyruff Boys , solo que el suyo era café , el pantalón azul oscuro , usaba un guante rojo en su mano derecha y un guante negro en la mano izquierda

-aaaahhhhhh! Ya cállate! – junto a el otro chico estaba un joven de cabello rojo sangre en puntas y revueltos , de grandes ojos morados , en el traje de los Rowdyruff Boys pero con la manga derecha de su traje rasgada y su pantalón era igual de color azul oscuro pero con algunas partes rasgadas

sentado en un rincón estaba el tercer chico , era de cabello blanco y largo esta los hombros ojos azules y una mirada demasiada seria y mas fría que el mismo hielo , usaba el traje de los Rowdyruff Boys solo que el suyo era blanco con azul y con el mismo pantalón azul oscuro

-Vamos Susako calmate – dice el castaño bastante tranquilo sentado en su cama

-Hmm no se como puedes estar tan calmada Kyo , si paso un minuto mas aquí me vuelvo loco ! – dice el pelirrojo

-Muy bien ya es hora de salir … - dice levantándose de su rincón el joven de cabello blanco

-así se habla Hikaru jejeje – dice Susako animado

-Black Ice Cristal! – en ese momento hikaru lanza varios cristales de hielo negro clavándolos en la puerta – Vamos Kyo te toca

-Muy bien , Black Infernal Flames! – en ese momento de su brazo izquierdo lanza una bola de fuego negro asía los cristales de hielo asiéndolo explotar destrozando la puerta en pedasos , en ese momento los tres salen sin pensarlos dos beses , pero antes de salir las alarmas comienzan ah sonar

-Aaaahhhhhh! Joder – en ese momento Susako ve las cámaras de seguridad – con que así son las cosas eh ? , Lightning Kunais! – en sus manos aparecen tres kunais amarillos con forma de relámpagos y los lanza destrozando las cámaras de seguridad

-bien hecho Susako … -dice el peliblanco mientras seguían corriendo pero se paran de golpe al ver a algunos guardias de seguridad armados frente a ellos – perfecto …

-Hm hm esto no puede ser peor –dice el pelirrojo algo nervioso

-Atrás chicos … - hikaru se para frente a ambos – Ice Tomb! – impacta el suelo con ambas manas congelando todo el suelo y a los guardias

-Bueno eso fue efectivo jejeje – dice Kyo con una gota anime en la frente y sale corriendo por otro corredor y al ver al frente miran que no avía camino – muy bien aquí vamos! – sale corriendo adelantándose y de un solo puñetazo destroza el muro y el trío sale del edificio

-Ja eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé –dice Susako al salir de hay pero en ese momento una gran cadena lo sujeta con fuerza y lo estrella en el suelo

-Susako! – en ese momento tanto Kyo como Hikaru se detiene

-Jajajajaja! Se van tan pronto? Pero apenas comenzamos! – en ese momento uno de los muros del edificio se derrumba por completo y algo de aproximadamente dos metros sale del interior , una vez afuera se mira un robot rojo opaco solo tenia el ojos derecho encendido y era de color naranja claro , no tenia brazo derecho ya que en su lugar tenia conectada a su cuerpo una cadena con una gran maza con picos en el extremo de la cadena , tanto la mano izquierda y en los pies tenia grandes garras azules y una cierra en el pecho , y por alguna razón tenia dos grandes cuernos en la espalda y uno en la parte trasera de la cabeza

En ese momento Hikaru se le queda mirando fijamente – ya veo … así que tu eres el prototipo de la forma mecánica de la mezcla de la luz negra y blanca artificial…

-Así que es el ? el que todos esos locos hablaban ? es mas feo en persona- dice Susako dejando salir una pequeña risita burlona

-Terminaste ? –dice Kyo rascándose la cabeza con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza

-Si .. ya termine ..jejeje –dice Susako rascándose la cabeza

En ese momento la gran maza del robot los ataca pero lo esquivan rápidamente

-Ja fallaste! –dice el pelirrojo burlándose

-enanos ingenuos hahaha – la gran maza se mueve por si sola golpea a ambos estrellándolos en el muro

-Si claro fallo eh? –dice Kyo molesto

-Bueno ya me callo …-dice Susako con una gota tipo anime en la frente

-Ahora solo falta tu enano blanco hahaha – agita su maza con fuerza y la lanza asía hikaru

-Hm.…-lo esquiva rápidamente pero la maza se vuelve por si sola pero lo sigue esquivando

-vaya que rápido es hikaru ... – dice Kyo siguiendo a Hikaru con la mirada y en ese momento crea una bola de fuego rojo y se la lanza asía el robot

-Hahahaha – sus grandes cuernos comienzan ah iluminarse por completo y una barrera de luz aparéese frente a el bloqueando el ataque y la bola de fuego se refleja asía Kyo

-Que? – su cubre con sus manos recibiendo el impacto de la bola de fuego

-Déjamelo a mi Kyo! – en ese momento Susako lanza sus kunais con gran rapidez

-Otra vez? Ja – los cuernos vuelven ah iluminarse y la misma barrera de luz aparéese frente a el reflejando los kunais devuelta asía Susako

-Joder! – se cubre con sus manos recibiendo el ataque

-Bien me toca a mi hahaha! – agita su maza y la lanza con fuerza asía Kyo y Susako

-Caíste idiota… - Hikaru aparéese frente a sus compañeros – Reflejo Congelante! – junta ambas manos y crea una berrera de hielo frente a los tres y en el momento que la maza golpea la barrera y se refleja asía el robot golpeándose el mismo con su maza

-Eso dolió … - dice el extraño robot levantándose sujetándose la cabeza-

-Chicos…ataquen a la espalda! – en ese momento hikaru sale corriendo y sus compañeros lo sigue rápidamente rodeando al robot y lanza cristales de hielo clavándolos en la espalda del robot

-Me toca! – Susako lanza sus kunais rápidamente clavándolos sobre los cristales de hielo de hikaru

-terminemos con esto! – en ese momento crea una bola de fuego negra y la lanza impactando los kunais y los cristales asiéndolos explotar dañando al robot

-Daños en un 50%...sistema de reparación activado… - sus cuernos se vuelven a iluminar comenzando a repararse

-Esto esta mal… ataquen a máximo poder! – da la orden hikaru a sus compañeros

-Tardaste en decirlo! Máximo Impulsor Eléctrico! –reúne una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en sus kunais y los lanza con gran fuerza

-Triple Ataque de fuego! – Kyo crea una bola de fuego rojo con su guante derecho , con su guante izquierdo crea una bola de fuego negro , y en su boca crea una bola de fuego blanco y las lanza a la vez rápidamente formando una gran llamarada de fuego

-Otra vez con eso? no entienden que no sirve de nada contra mi? – sus cuernos vuelven a iluminarse creando barrera de luz

-Pero no contabas con esto idiota… - hikaru aparéese sobre su espalda clavando grandes garras echas de hielo en los cuernos de la espalda desasiendo la barrera de luz

-Eres un enano estupido! – en ese momento reciben ambos ataques formando una gran explosión

En ese momento Hikaru sale disparado por el impacto estrellándose contra el muro y tanto como Kyo y Susako sujetan a Hikaru levantándolo y del humo sale tres luces blancas artificiales saliendo disparadas asía la ciudad

-Chicos…-abre un poco los ojos Hikaru pero en ese momento la maza sale del humo –aun lado!- empuja a ambos aun lado recibiendo la maza y atravesando el muro por el impacto

-Hikaru! – se giran rápidamente ambos

-hahahaha no pensaron que eso basto o si enano –sale el robot del humo dañado con gravedad

-Eres … un idiota…-Hikaru sale de los escombros del muro y sonríe un poco chasqueando los dedos y un cristal que avía colocado antes de la explosión en la espalda del robot explota con demasiado poder dañándolo por completo

-95% de daños…modo critico…modo recuperación desactivado… - el único ojo que tenia encendido se apaga y cae al suelo

En ese momento entre Kyo y Susako cargan ah Hikaru y se lo llevan asía la ciudad , caminando durante horas

-Chicos ya me canse … -dice quejándose Susako sentadote en una banca

-Ufff esta bien solo cinco minutos –dice Kyo dejando a hikaru con cuidado en la banca

-Ya deja de molestarme! –se levanta con una vena en la frente

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear! –grita hikaru calmando a sus compañeros – tenemos que pensar que aremos de aquí en adelante chicos ahora que escapamos…

-Cierto mmmmm talvez… o si talvez… espera eso no …. –dice Susako rascándose la cabeza pensativo

-Piensen tenemos luz negra y eso quiere decir que somos malos eso cualquier idiota lo sabe … - dice hikaru cruzado de brazos

-Yo no –dice Susako ingenuamente

-Creo que este no es cualquier idiota …-golpea su frente con la palma de su mano

-Bien chicos … somos malvados … y llego la hora de hacer para lo que fuimos creados … es hora que esta ciudad conozca el nombre de los Element Ruff Boys incluyendo ah esas tres chicas las Powerpuff Girls Z jejeje – dice hikaru sonriendo con malicia

-Oh eso suena bien no creen? – dice Susako aun ingenuamente

En ese momento Kyo golpea su frente con la palma de su mano otra vez

-Creo que debemos buscar un lugar donde viviremos … -Hikaru se levanta de la banca y seva caminando siendo seguido por sus compañeros – "No me importa que tan fuertes sean ellas tres … jamás me vencerán no mientras mis compañeros y yo sigamos juntos y yo conseguiré el máximo poder si logro unir mi luz negra con la luz blanca de ellas seré imparable … jejejeje" – se ríe un poco por sus pensamientos


End file.
